On My Way To The DWMA
by soul-of-soma
Summary: Small stories about the characters road to Shibusen and how they discovered their powers. I'm not really sure what genre this is :
1. Soul

"Soul! Get down here!" the harsh female voice travelled up the stairs and into his room, where he was planning to hide-out for the remainder of his rehearsal. 'If I stay very quiet, maybe she will go away.' Soul thought as he lay on his bed, face in the pillows. Staying in the same position he listened for further instructions, when none came he relaxed a bit.

Soul waited in the silence of his room, pretending not to exist. The tap of heels on a wooden floor distracted him. 'Oh god, no' he thought. The door to his room swung open to reveal a tall woman in a grey trouser suit and black heels, she wore a bitter expression and stared at Soul with hostility.

"Soul, return to the music room now." She said in a strained voice.

"I finished the song didn't I? That was all you wanted." he retorted, face still in the pillow. "Your brother is waiting for you, and your father, get down there now!" she yelled. "Fine, I'll go, mum." He hissed.

Sitting up from the bed, he sighed with exaggerated exasperation. Shoving his hands into his trousers, he pushed past his mother and into the hall way. She closed the door behind them and followed Soul to the music room. A thick silence enveloped the mother and child as they made their way to the room. "Soul, stop slouching" she said in a clipped voice. He just shrugged and continued to walk on.

They reached the large double doors of the music room and entered. Wes, the musical prodigy was standing in the centre playing his violin with an accuracy few could match. Their father was sitting on the sofa in front him, eyes shut, bobbing his head along with the music. Their mother cleared her throat, Wes stopped playing and their father turned his head. Another long silence fell over the room. "Glad to see you have come around, go back to the piano" Soul's father spoke in practiced affection, but Soul could hear the underlying tension. He sauntered over to the grand piano in the corner of the room, being sure to scuff his feet on the way there. Plopping down on the seat, he tucked himself in and wordlessly prepared to play. "Good, now from the top" his father spoke again. "And properly this time" his mother warned.

Wes put his instrument to his shoulder again and began to play. Soul counted the beats and began to play his intro, moving his fingers across the keys with ease. "It's still not right" his father mused. That was the last straw for Soul; he slammed his hands down on the keys and stood up with such speed that the chair fell back. "You know what? If you want perfection why don't you get Wes to do it!? He is the golden child after all!" he yelled. He let his anger leave his body, and stared around the room at his family, they all wore horrified expressions, and all were speechless. "What's wrong!? Cat got your tongue!? You haven't anything to say about my behaviour now!?"

"Um, Soul?" Wes was the first to speak.

"WHAT!?"

"L-look at your arm" Soul glanced down to his left arm. A red and black blade was in place of where his arm usually was. He had heard of the weapons and meisters and always admired what they do; he never thought he would be part of that. "Soul, change your arm back now!" his mother said in a timid voice. "I-I don't know how" he admitted. He tried to will his arm back to normal, which seemed to work. Now back to his normal self, he was sat down on the sofa, with the rest of the family looking down at him. "Guess we will have to enrol you in Shibusen"

Standing at the large wooden door of his house, Soul said his good-byes to his family, excited to leave this place and his old life behind him. Kitted out in new clothes that he knew his family hated, he lifted his suitcase and made his way down the stairs, towards his car and chauffeur. Opening the door, he took one last look at his old home. "DWMA here I come" he said before ducking his head into the car.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**_


	2. Maka

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this**_

* * *

Standing behind a large oak tree Maka witnessed a familiar scene, her papa with some woman hanging from his arm. "Baka!" she yelled at him and ran down the street towards her house. Sprinting down the streets she ignored her father running after her and his pleading words. She opened the door to her house only to find a small number of suitcases in the hall. "Mama?" she said quietly. A woman with the same ash blonde hair and green eyes poked her head out from the living room, "Maka, sweetie, you weren't meant to be home yet"

"Where are you going?" she asked with a horrified look on her face. "Well, with your papa and me now divorced I decided to go travelling for a while" Maka's mother smiled sweetly and hugged her daughter, at this moment Spirit walked in. "Kami?"

Kami gave him a look of distaste, grabbed her suitcases and pushed passed him. Turning around to give one last smile at her daughter, she blew a kiss, and then exited the household, leaving both Spirit and Maka in complete silence. Seconds passed, but to Maka it seemed like eternity. She couldn't take any more of the silence and ran out of the house, "MAKA! PAPA STILL LOVES YOU!"

She ran until she was at the doors of Shibusen, running in and calling for the only person she could. "Black*Star!" she called repeatedly. "Your God has replied to your call" a loud voice said from behind her. She turned around to see him with his chest puffed out, striking a confident pose. When the blue haired assassin noticed the tears in her eyes his composure changed, taking Maka under his arm he asked her what was wrong. "She's gone, she's gone" Maka repeated. "Maka listen, who's gone?"

"Mama" and she broke down in tears. Black*Star just looked down at her, not sure what to do. "Maka, it's okay, be strong, she taught you how to do that, she wouldn't want you to be like this, be happy" the teary eyed ash blonde looked up at him, "You really think so?"

"I know so; I also know a way to show her how strong you are" she let out a noise that sounded like agreement. Black*Star led her to the secretary of the school, asked for a paper and let Maka sign it.

With courage written clearly on her face she shouted "I will make a scythe stronger than papa and show mama how strong I am! DWMA here I come!"

* * *

_**A/N: I liked the idea of a compassionate Black*Star, so here it is, if you want to please review, it helps me know if I'm doing things right :)**_


	3. BlackStar

**_A/N: that chapter is a lot shorter, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

The only sounds heard throughout the school were the dull thuds of the training dummy being hit and the occasional grunt, until "I WILL BE BIGGER THAN GOD!"

"Black*Star" Sid called from the side of the training hall. "Yes" the assassin replied, never taking his concentration off the dummy, his strength never wavering. "Black*Star, it is one o'clock in the morning, do you not think you should get some rest?" he glanced over to his guardian, who was leaning against the wall in his pyjamas looking slightly sleep deprived. Black*Star stepped away from the dummy, "I'm only doing this because you asked, a god never rests." The two left the hall and walked to their rooms in the dorms.

The next day, with only a few hours' sleep Black*Star returned to training. He walked out to the small forest outside the school and started to attack the training dummy again. Sid watched for a while, then giving up trying to catch his attention left the training field. A good hour into his training he was interrupted. Maka walked up to him, tapping his shoulder and snapping him out of his Zen. Surprised, he turned around sharply, prepared to launch himself at the pre-kishin, instead he was greeted by a large smile and pig-tails. "Maka, you scared me!" she let out a melodic laugh, the started to tell him about how excited she was to be joining Shibusen. The next thing she asked came as a shock, "Will you teach me how to fight?" she said with a light blush on her face. He smiled, "Maka you couldn't have asked a better question". The two spent the rest of the day practicing for their first day at school tomorrow.

Standing on one of the large spikes outside Shibusen, Black*Star prepared himself for his speech. He had told Maka about it yesterday, she only laughed at him and called him an idiot, but he thought it was a great idea, and when a god has a great idea, they stick to it. "DWMA here I come" he whispered, then taking in a deep breath, he started to shout.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm also not really sure if you want more of this, so I will only write more if you want_**


	4. Tsubaki

**_A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated this (it isn't my most popular fic) I'm sorry. Anyway~ hope you enjoy_**

Sitting on the back step, Tsubaki quietly watched her brother practice his skills as a sword. He was so dedicated to his fitness, she always admired that. He bowed silently to the straw training dummy then turned to leave the garden.

"Tsubaki!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her "how long have you been there?" he affectionately rubbed her head, messing her hair up. She gave him a look of distaste then quickly re-tied her ponytail, "Since you transformed"

"Really? That long?" he sighed then gave a breathy laugh. "So do you want to play something?" the raven haired girl nodded, "House?" she smiled a little but shook her head. Masamune mirrored her small smile, "Catch?" Tsubaki nodded, the turned to get the ball, "you know, I would play house if you wanted to"

"It's okay, I want to play catch" she called over her shoulder.

Returning with the ball, Tsubaki stood in front of her brother, throwing the ball weakly. "Did you get anymore weapon forms yet?" Masamune asked, throwing the object back.

She smiled brightly, "I figured out how to use the smoke-bomb mode" Tsubaki turned to pick up the ball which she had dropped while speaking.

"You don't have to play this" he said, a hint of venom evident in his voice.

"It's fine, I like this game" she threw again, completely off target.

Masamune walked over to pick up the ball, "You'll be going to Shibusen soon"

She held up her hands to catch "I know, Papa enrolled me as soon as he found out about the smoke bomb"

"I hope you'll have fun while you are there, I'm going to go inside now"

"Okay, we can play later!" she called to him.

It was the last conversation they had.

Tsubaki stood at the bottom of the large staircase, looking up at the school above her. She looked back on that memory fondly, making her way up the stairs. "I'm going to have fun here Masamune. DWMA here I come"

**_A/N: I know it is short (and I know the anime and manga had the actual last conversation), please don't be angry. Don't forget to leave a review!_**


End file.
